The Tournament of Power
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: The Tournament of Power is the deciding factor of all the participating universes' survival. Beerus decides to take matter in his own hands. While Goku searches for members for the Tournament, the God goes hunting as well. How will he react when he comes across a certain caped baldy who is a hero for fun?


_**CAPSULE COORPOATION – FIRST FLOOR TERRACE**_

"Alright, Lord Beerus, I will go and gather ten warriors for the tournament of power!" Goku informed, before flying towards Krillin.

Goku and the others had just returned back from the fighting stage in the realms of the Gods. Now that there were only 48 hours left for the tournament of power, Goku had to gather 9 more warriors in order to participate in the tournament. It was basically a battle royal. If the opponent was knocked away from the fighting stage, he would get eliminated. If the team representing any universe gets knocked out, their universe will be destroyed.

This will be continuing till there is only one Universe Left.

And that's why Goku had to gather warriors within 48 hours.

Right now, Beerus was sitting on a table covered with a white thin sheet. There were foods of assorted kinds on it and the God was eating as much as he could. "I must eat more... In case my universe does get destroyed, I need to at least enjoy my last meal..." he said to himself as he tore the flesh of a cooked chicken leg with his teeth and chewed it.

Whis was standing beside Beerus as he watched him eat. "So, does that mean you have already given up hope on surviving, my Lord?"

Beerus swallowed the food that was currently in his mouth and growled. "Damn you, Whis... The only reason why you're so calm is because you are not getting erased!"

Whis chuckled. "Apologies, my Lord."

Beerus sighed and stared forward towards the horizon. "I hope Goku gets some powerful warriors... And if we're lucky, maybe we can even get some worthy fighters from other planets."

"But you have destroyed many planets. Who knows? There could have been some warriors worthy of entering the Tournament of Power?"

Beerus looked at Whis and glared at him as a purple Godly aura began to glow around him. The plates and table began to shake. As if effected by the power emitting from the aura and Beerus' anger. "Whis, are you saying that it's my fault?"

Whis sighed and assured, "No. my Lord."

Beerus's purple aura dissipated as he sighed with exasperation. "No point arguing... It's now or never. This is about survival and erasure. If we don't act fast, then we will be doomed!"

"Don't worry! It will be fine! Have some faith in Goku!" a voice of a woman said.

Beerus turned towards the voice and saw a woman with blue hair that matched her eyes, and wore a white apron on top of a pink gown. "Bulma..." Beerus snorted.

Bulma held a little baby wrapped in a blanket in her hand. The little baby was none other than Bulla. The new born Saiyan and daughter of Vegeta and Bulma.

Bulma smiled and suggested, "Why don't you to just take it easy for now? After all, Goku has already decided on the team."

Beerus quickly turned his face away from Bulma's direction to show his displeasure. "That's not the point! The point is that the strongest warriors are only here on Earth! What if there are more powerful warriors from other planets?"

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Like I said, have faith in Goku. I'm sure he will find the right members. As far as I can tell, so far Earth has the strongest warriors,"

Whis nodded. "As far as we've seen, that has been the case. However, The Supreme Kai has still gone to check other planets for powerful warriors."

Beerus decided to give up arguing and sighed with exasperation, and he rested his back head on his seat. "I do hope so..."

* * *

 _ **WITH GOKU – IN THE SKY**_

As Goku was flying towards Krillin's Ki, he suddenly sensed a presence behind him and glanced behind his shoulder.

A man was following him in the sky and he wore the same Gi has Goku's. His clothing was similar to his, with the exception of him wearing glasses with a yellow frame. "Dad!"

Goku smiled. "Ah! Gohan!"

Gohan flew next to his father and followed his pacing. "Dad, I'm coming with you as well."

Goku nodded. "Right, Krillin is over that direction," as he pointed over to the yonder.

"Let's go."

And with that, both father and son picked up the pace and skyrocketed towards Krillin's Ki.

* * *

 _ **BACK WITH BEERUS**_

"That was a really good meal!" Beerus said, belching soon after. He then looked at Whis who was beside him. "Whis, wake me up when the Supreme Kai finds powerful warriors from other planets. All this excess food is making me really sleepy..." as he rubbed his groggy eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

With that, the God of Destruction laid his back head on the backrest of his chair and began to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

 _Beerus suddenly found himself in a large fighting arena in a place filled with void, and began to suddenly freak out. "What the?! Wasn't I just sleeping a moment ago? Wait, why am I here in the world of void?"_

 _He also found himself sitting on the spectator seats away from the arena. Looking forward, he widened his eyes in shock as he saw three fighters fighting a familiar Saiyan with black spikey hair._

 _"G-Goku...?" Beerus stammered. "Wait a second, why are they fighting?"_

 _"Oh, didn't you know? The tournament of Power has already started," Whis said, who was sitting behind him all this time._

 _Beerus suddenly got startled, not knowing that Whis was next to him and nearly jumped out of his skin. "W-Whis?! Wait what? The tournament has already started?"_

 _Whis nodded and smiled. "Yes! You had been sleeping for quite a few days and we couldn't wake you up. While you were sleeping, Goku had collected 9 other warriors. But..." his expression suddenly turned grim. "Our universe seems to be in danger, and Goku is the only one left."_

 _"W-What?!" Beerus exclaimed, shocked. He then looked back at the fighting arena and saw Goku getting badly injured. "D-Damn it! I can't believe I actually slept for that long... Hey, wait a sec... Why isn't Goku using Super Saiyan Blue? And what happened to Vegeta?"_

 _Whis sighed. "Unfortunately, he used up the power of the Blue God Ki. Those warriors fighting him were too strong. And as for Vegeta, he was eliminated."_

 _Beerus' jaw fell to the ground and exclaimed, "WHAT?!" as he began to sweat bullets._

 _"Oh, it's over..." Whis suddenly said._

 _"Huh?" Beerus turned his attention back at the match and saw that the three fighters were too powerful for Goku and had just knocked him out of the fighting stage, shocking the God of Destruction to the core. And with that, Goku cried as he fell into the endless void._

 _"G-Goku's... Gone... So this means..." Beerus turned pale._

 _The Three Warriors who had eliminated Goku were now chuckling menacingly as another God suddenly appeared above the fighting arena._

 _"G-Grand Priest!" Beerus stammered, shocked._

 _The Great Priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. The Great Priest has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Great"._

 _The Grand Priest raised his palm in front of his left chest and proclaimed, "Universe 11 has eliminated Universe 7. Since Universe 11 is the only team remaining, they shall be declared as the winners._ _ **This also means that Universe 7 shall be erased**_ _," he said the last part with a serious and intimidating look on his face._

 _Beerus got up from his seat and fell on his knees as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. His head was down as well. "It's over... Universe 7 will be erased. Which means, I will get erased, along with the Supreme Kai as well..."_

 _"How could I have been so careless? This was all my fault... If only I was awake..."_

 _A bit away from the fighting arena, were two thrones placed beside each other. Sitting on both, were two gods who looked exactly the same. Those two Gods were none other than Zeno and Future Zeno._

 _Zen-Oh is a very short and small being, with a rather large oval shaped head. He primarily has teal skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (_ _全_ _) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face._

 _Both Gods raised their arms in the air and suddenly displayed an intimidating look Beerus had never seen before. "Get erased..." they said in unison. And with that, a bright white light began to glow from their hands. Once they had charged enough Ki, they fired it straight at Beerus._

 _Whis lifted his hand near his waist level and summoned his staff, as it materialized next to his hand. He then caught it and then tapped it on the ground, disappearing soon after._

 _"Wait, Whis, don't leave me!" Beerus cried, but it was pointless. The Angels get the opportunity to live, whereas the others were bound to be erased._

 _It was over..._

 _If only he had been more careful. If only he had not dozed like that... Was there anything he could do to correct his mistake?_

 _The blast finally hit Beerus head-on, eradicating him from existence, as well as the rest of Universe 7_

* * *

Beerus suddenly woke up from his dream and began to hyperventilate as he placed his forearms on a table with a white cloth on it for support.

Wait a sec...

White table?

Beerus looked around his surroundings and found himself to be back in the terrace of the first floor of Bulma's House. "Wait, a sec... I'm back here again," he mumbled.

It was no sooner than he said that than he realized that all that that had happened was just a mere dream. He then stopped breathing hard and sighed with relief.

"Had a bad dream, my Lord?" Whis asked.

Beerus turned his head to his right and saw Whis looking at him curiously. "Well... You could just say that," he then averted his gaze and got into deep thought, _"Thank goodness it was just a mere dream..."_

 _No..._

Beerus then looked to his left and saw that Bulma was no longer in her seat. "Oi, Whis. Where's Bulma? And how long have I been sleeping?"

"Bulma has gone inside the house to put her new born child to sleep. And as for your other question, you had been sleeping for 20 minutes."

"No..." Beerus said under his breath, causing Whis to raise an eyebrow. "That wasn't a mere dream. That dream I had was a bad omen..."

Whis bent forward a bit and asked curiously, "My Lord, just what kind of dream did you have?"

Beerus got up from his seat with a serious expression on his face. "Whis, we are going to go and find ourselves some powerful warriors."

Beerus then paused for a moment and saw Whis paying attention. He then continued with a serious expression, "I have been doing nothing but destroying and napping. That's all I have ever been doing. It's time I take responsibility now," he then clenched his fist tightly and raised it in front of his chest, displaying a crocodile grin on his face. "We won't lose!"

Whis blinked. "How are we going to exactly going to find ourselves powerful warriors suitable for the tournament of power?"

Beerus glanced at Whis. "Whis, use your powers to locate any powerful Ki on this planet or anywhere in the universe."

Whis shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid that may be slightly hard, my Lord. There are more than billions of mortals in this universe."

Beerus sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just try to find a being with the highest power level."

"Alright, as you wish. I will try that out," And with that, Whis tapped his staff on the ground as a circle of green God Ki appeared from the bottom and spread away. He then looked at the ball that was floating in the space of top hook shaped scepter. "Ok, I will try to use my powers to find a powerful warrior. Although, that's not the kind of ability I possess. But I will try."

...

...

...

Beerus folded his arms and demanded, "Well? Did you find anyone?"

Whis sighed while still looking at the ball. Apparently the ball was trying to show the Ki of the most powerful warrior on the planet. "No offence, my Lord, but you really are impatient. Wait..."

Beerus' eyes lit up with hope. "Did you find anyone?"

"Oh, wait, that was just a dinosour from Planet Kameza"

Beerus fell down on the ground with his limbs sticking out in comedic fashion. He then jumped back to his feet and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING GAMES!"

Whis frowned. "Just so you know, that was what I had actually thought. Plus, even the strongest warriors in the universe tend to keep their Ki surpressed. So finding their Ki will be very hard."

"In that case, I will try as well," Beerus closed his eyes and began to search for an Powerful Ki in the universe.

...

...

...

"Saitama-sensei, wake up!"

"Huh...?"

A Bald Man in his mid 20s, wearing night clothing, was currently half-asleep on his futon that was placed on the floor of his flat. He rubbed his groggy eyes while still lying down and yawned. "Genos... What is it? Why are you trying to wake me up?"

Standing next to Futon Saitama was on, was Genos, the Demon Cyborg.

Genos has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are brown. He also has pierced ears. Genos wears normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle. He has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. Notable examples of his various "arms" are those he used in his sparring match against and the arms he equipped to combat the meteor. Sometimes the arm sets he uses create a metal framing around his face, like those he used against the meteor and the Deep Sea King.

"Saitama-sensei, the Big Bang Sale has already started! The Special Edition Meat is almost out of stock!" Genos informed.

"WHAT?!" Saitama got up with a sudden jerk and had a freaked out expression on his face. "WHAT THE SHIT?! WE GOTTA GET THERE FAST!" as he quickly got out of his futon and got dressed into his yellow jumpsuit and white cape, along with red gloves and boots, in just one second. "Let's go, Genos!"

"Sensei! You forgot to brush your teeth! What about your morning routines?!" Genos panicked.

"I already did that. Except for breakfast. But breakfast can wait!" Saitama urged. "WE NEED TO GET THERE BEFORE THE SPECIAL EDITION MEAT GETS OUT OF STOCK!"

Genos stood there for a moment and blinked. _"H-He already did that? When?"_ He then looked to his right and saw the bathroom door was open and saw a wet toothbrush in a cup kept on the side of the sink. Realization dawned on his face. _"I see... With Sensei's amazing speed, he was able to do it in an instant... I wasn't able to even see that!"_

"Genos, what is the time?"

Genos train of thoughts derailed as he quickly turned his attention back to his master. "O-Oh! According to Google, it's 10:30 AM."

"Ok, let's go!" And with that, Saitama ran towards the supermarket while leaving trails of dust behind him as Genos followed suit.

...

...

...

"Oh."

"What is it, Whis? Did you find anything?" Beerus asked eagerly.

Whis continued to look into the sceptor's ball. But he did answer, "While I was searching for powerful beings in the entire universe, I suddenly remembered about Boros."

Boros?

Wait...

That name sounds familiar.

Beerus eyes lit up in realization and he asked, "Wait... Wasn't that the guy who had the potential to surpass Freeza?"

"Yes, My Lord. I had just remembered about him. He could have been a really powerful warrior to fight in the tournament of power. But-"

Beerus jumped in joy and pumped his fist into the air. "Alright! Then let's go and get Boros!" he then raised his fist down and placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm... Boros may not be as strong as Freeza, but like I said before, he has the potential. Where is he right now?"

Whis sighed. "I was just getting into that. You see, the thing is..."

"Hm?"

"Boros is dead,"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" Beerus freaked out. "Boros was DEFEATED?!" He then stomped his feet on the ground in anger. "Damn it! Let me guess, Goku must have defeated him too as well! Damn you, Goku..."

Whis smiled and shook his head. "It wasn't Goku. In fact, Goku and Boros have never met."

Beerus put his trantrums to a stop and stared at Whis, baffled. "Huh? Then who defeated him?"

Whis tapped his staff on the ground, and the sceptor projected something above Beerus. The God of Destruction took a few steps backwards while looking up at the projection so that he could have a better view.

"Who's the baldy?" Beerus asked, as he saw the projection showing him a few fight scenes of Saitama vs Boros. "Don't tell me he's the one."

"He is, my Lord. He was the one who defeated Boros," Whis confirmed, and the projection in the air dissipated.

Beerus stopped looking up as he closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them. "Very well, we shall meet this "Saitama". Where is he right now?"

"He is right now on Earth, in a place called City Y," Whis answered.

"Alright then, let's get going. Let's see just how capable he is... Oh, and is he a Saiyan?"

"No, he's pure human."

Beerus raised an eyebrow. "Impressive... To think that a mere human could defeat Boros... Now I'm really interested," as he displayed a crocodile grin. He then placed his hand on Whis' back, as the latter tapped his staff again. And with that, both Gods headed towards City Y.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
